


Когда Древний проснется

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Mein Fomalhaut.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.«…Во мраке ждут своего часа, чтобы проснувшись, ввергнуть мир в хаос», – так говорят о них служители культов еще более древних, чем первые религии. Служители культов, что до сих пор скрываются в самых диких местах, в ожидании мига, когда Древний проснется.





	Когда Древний проснется

**Author's Note:**

> Спонсор показа Ф.Г. Лавкрафт, кроссовер, заимствование цитат из «Зова Ктулху».

Много лет прошло с ужасных событий, помутивших мой разум настолько, что двери Таунтонской лечебницы для душевнобольных уже готовы были распахнуться передо мной. К счастью ли, к худу ли, но помешательство мое мирно сошло в тихую фазу, и обрывки странных видений, заставлявших меня с криками просыпаться каждую ночь, постепенно оставили мой разум, погрузив его в сон, более похожий на летаргию.

Лишь недавно я ощутил в себе силы вернуться к тем событиям и постараться ответить на свой же вопрос — действительно ли они происходили? Некоторое время я провел, собирая в единый архив сведения, казавшиеся мне связанными с теми событиями. В основном то были краткие записи, передававшие содержание сновидений различных лиц, сновидений весьма необычных, и выдержки из теософских книг и журналов. В остальном же — заметки о наиболее долго действовавших тайных культовых обществах и сектах со ссылками на авторитетные мифологические и антропологические источники. Газетные вырезки в основном касались случаев особенно причудливых психических расстройств, а также помешательств или маний весной того года.

Я должен пояснить, почему с таким тщанием начал собирать крупицы доступной мне информации. Слишком многое зависит от того, являлись ли те события истинными либо плодом моего помутившегося сознания. И если даже толика их была правдива — хотя одна мысль об этом повергает меня в ужас гораздо больший, чем мысль о собственном сумасшествии, — я обязан попытаться восстановить их в памяти.

Произошло это в год, когда наш небольшой городок, едва оправившийся от таинственных и трагических происшествий, с завидной регулярностью на него обрушивавшихся, вновь оказался ввергнут в бедственное положение. Местные жители, мои соседи, выросшие на страшных историях, передававшихся по секрету из поколения в поколение, со стойкостью переносили нашествия крыс, волны необъяснимых самоубийств, свидетельства о чудовищных выродках, в коих даже при большом желании сложно было признать существ человеческих. Даже несомненное колдовство, творившееся в глубинах черного леса на болотах, не могло заставить их нарушить принятое здесь негласное правило делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходило. Ни доносившиеся порой с болот безумные, леденящие душу крики не то животных, не то невиданных дьявольских созданий, ни пляски мистических огоньков не могли заставить их преступить это правило. 

Однако череда загадочных исчезновений, волной прокатившаяся по пригородам и окрестностям и вплотную подобравшаяся к самым границам города, переполнила чашу терпения горожан настолько, что они готовы были линчевать любого несчастного, давшего хоть малейший повод подозревать его в злом умысле. Полиция сбилась ног, разыскивая улики, а горожане собирались в стихийные отряды, патрулировавшие улицы в любое время суток. Однако же ни один из них не посмотрел бы во тьму оконного проема из домашнего тепла, когда дело коснулось бы пропажи приезжих, чужих здесь людей.

В ту пору я промышлял литераторским делом, и хотя дохода оно мне приносило немного, исправно собирал рассказы очевидцев самых таинственных и жутких событий, когда-либо происходивших в нашем округе. Друг мой, инспектор Леманн, часто делился со мною некоторыми подробностями как раскрытых, так и не распутанных дел, зная мою жажду к такого рода вещам. И в этот раз под страшным секретом он приподнял предо мной завесу тайны, скрывавшую все связанное с развернувшимся следствием, рассказав о некоторых пугающих подробностях, от которых даже бывалому следователю становилось не по себе.

Воистину, городок наш, затерянный среди болот и лесов, словно магнитом притягивал к себе все таинственное и необъяснимое, пролегающее далеко за пределами человеческого понимания и оттого вселявшее еще больший страх в умы столкнувшихся с этим людей. Свидетельства некоторых очевидцев, видавших не то таинственных похитителей, не то плоды собственного разыгравшегося воображения, складывались в картину странную и плохо объяснимую. Похитители с их слов представали тварями жуткими, словно выползшими из ночных кошмаров — с тощими, будто высохшими, но чрезвычайно сильными телами, обтянутыми мертвенной синюшно-черного цвета кожей, покрытой светящимися огоньками, словно нашлепками люминесцирующего лишайника. Черепа их были голыми и полностью безволосыми, сами же существа издавали громкие, пронзительные скрежещущие звуки, от которых противно обмирало нутро, и нечеловечески быстро передвигались на задних конечностях, реагируя на любой звук или движение.

По совести говоря, несмотря на определенный скептицизм, мысль о том, что подобные существа действительно могли появиться в окрестностях нашего многострадального городка, таиться в ночной мгле, утаскивая туда неосторожных прохожих, заставила меня почувствовать себя весьма неуютно.

Инспектор Леманн, понизив голос, рассказ на этом, как ни странно, не закончил, но продолжил, наполнив меня поистине суеверным страхом. Существа эти действительно бродили где-то рядом, и одно из них даже попало на прозектерский стол, подстреленное патрульным экипажем при попытке очередного похищения. Однако револьверные патроны полицейского «Смит-и-Вессона» тридцать восьмого калибра оказались бессильны, и лишь благодаря тому, что у одного из офицеров имелся при себе охотничий карабин, заряженный медвежьими патронами, это существо удалось остановить. Не окажись у них карабина, вероятно, несколькими пропавшими без вести в тот вечер в нашем городе стало бы больше.

Существо доставили в городской морг, где Леманн смог своими глазами убедиться в правдивости показаний несчастных свидетелей, в тот же вечер заливших собственный страх в питейном заведении, где никто не мог их за это винить. Сам Леманн говорил, что вблизи это дьявольское создание внушало ужас и омерзение еще более откровенные, чем в рассказах, так как до тошноты напоминало человеческое существо. Неправильное, извращенное, но все же, определенно, человеческое. Голос инспектора при рассказе иногда дрожал, и я понял, что удостоился этого вероятно весьма нарушавшего полицейскую практику разговора исключительно потому, что ему просто необходимо было разделить с кем-то одолевавшее его напряжение. 

Досмотреть существо, однако, более подробно не удалось, потому что чрезвычайно быстрое разложение, начавшееся, едва потускнели последние светящиеся на его теле огоньки, в считанные минуты превратило его плоть в расползающуюся зловонную жижу, которую пришлось сжечь во избежание любой возможной инфекции. И если убедиться в существовании столь невероятного существа поневоле пришлось, то где искать их обиталище по-прежнему оставалось величайшей загадкой. Но даже если логово их было бы обнаружено, полицейская облава могла бы сама оказаться на роли жертв, случись там большое количество особей. Леманн с сомнением качал головой, по всей видимости подсчитывая в уме огневые и человеческие ресурсы, которые бы понадобились управлению в таком случае.

Однако же провидение хранило наш городок и в этот раз. Двумя днями позже в наших краях случился мой бывший однокашник, который в ту пору осел в соседнем штате, открыл собственную контору и занимался там частным розыском. Не иначе как злой рок, для нас оказавшийся счастливым случаем, направил его сюда в поисках следов некоего юного джентльмена, не так давно пропавшего из поля зрения своих родителей. Юноша тот был весьма религиозен и набожен, и некоторые свидетельства побудили моего однокашника поискать закрытые общины в ближайших округах. Более всего его интересовало поселение скваттеров, обособленно стоявшее в паре десятков миль к югу отсюда, в местах даже более диких, чем то, где прозябал наш город.

Уильямс остановился в моем доме, справедливо рассудив, что в нашем городе ему потребуется поручительство одного из жителей и, заодно, человек, с которым можно было бы поддерживать связь в различных ситуациях, которыми чреват его род деятельности. Само собой, он не вдавался в подробности своего расследования, лишь выспросил у меня, как можно добраться до той скваттерской деревушки, где собирался поговорить с местными жителями и найти следы пропавшего юноши.

Памятуя о похищениях и связанном с ними рассказе Леманна, я всячески старался удержать его от поездки в столь опасное время, но он оставался непреклонен, считая, что пропавшему может грозить беда, и промедление для него подобно смерти. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поделиться теми немногими сведениями, которыми я располагал о скваттерах. Общинники те примерно раз в два месяца приезжали за покупками для своего поселения, вели себя нелюдимо, ни с кем не разговаривали, делали свое дело и тихо исчезали, не привлекая ничьего особого внимания. Выслушав описание их внешнего вида, Уильямс немедленно собрался и отправился на их поиски, словно за ним гналась стая демонов. Я лишь успел крикнуть ему вслед, чтобы он ни за что не съезжал с дороги и не пытался сократить ее через лес, но так и не узнал, услышал он меня или нет.

После отъезда Уильямса на меня напало то муторное состояние, когда разуму ухватиться все еще не за что, но некое подсознательное движение мысли уже лишает его покоя. Впав в нервное возбуждение, я мерил шагами гостиную, все больше уверяясь в том, что совершенно зря отпустил своего старого приятеля одного в дорогу. Недоброе предчувствие все сильнее поглощало меня, но я все еще не знал, что мне стоит предпринять. Внезапно на глаза мне попалась небрежно брошенная на краю стола записная книжка в темном кожаном переплете. Должно быть, Уильямс в спешке просто забыл забрать ее с собой или спрятать среди вещей. Все еще пребывая в нервическом состоянии, я сделал то, чего никогда не позволил бы себе в обычное время — взял ее в руки, раскрыл на середине и, в попытках сбежать от гложущего беспокойства, принялся читать сделанные строгим четким почерком записи.

Но чем далее я вчитывался в те строки, тем явственнее чувствовал, как начинают шевелиться волосы на моем затылке. В ужасе я бросился вон из комнаты, не выпуская книжицу из рук, и сделал единственное, что пришло мне в голову — со всей доступной скоростью понесся к инспектору Леманну. 

Генри Уильямс, мой дотошный и педантичный еще со школьной скамьи товарищ, тщательно документировал каждый шаг своего расследования. Именно его почти немецкая обстоятельность спасла, как мне думается, не одну жизнь из тех, которые вероятно сгинули бы, не попадись мне на глаза эта записная книжка.

В своем расследовании Уильямс вышел на след некоей закрытой общины, чьи члены вели уединенный образ жизни, не вступая в контакты с внешним миром. Лишь раз удалось ему увидеть одного из ее представителей. Вид его был весьма странен, если не сказать жуток, и Уильямс в своих умозаключениях полагал, что, вероятно, некое заболевание могло оставить по себе столь специфичные следы. Далее шло краткое описание признаков, от которого мне стало совсем плохо — слишком они совпадали с теми, о которых поведал Леманн. Разве что человеческое сознание у них сохранялось в отличие от тех особей, что предположительно обитали у нас, да и сами признаки были куда как менее выражены. Могло ли быть так, что некое заболевание постепенно превращало вполне здоровых людей в безумных чудовищ, полностью меняя их внешний облик? Мне никогда доводилось слышать ни о чем подобном, но познания мои в этой области куда более скудны, чем мне хотелось бы признаваться.

Уильямс успел побывать в нескольких уединенных поселениях, и вот поиски привели его сюда, и я уже не сомневался в том, что он нашел, что искал. Но к добру ли — боюсь, это зависело лишь от скорости, с которой мы могли добраться к нему на выручку. Сам того не подозревая, он попал в самый центр чужого расследования, и, не догадываясь об истинной опасности этих существ, мог попасть в ужасную беду. Кроме того, вопрос, для чего эти существа похищали людей, оставался открыт. Насыщали ли они таким образом собственный голод или использовали для кровавых культистских ритуалов — я надеялся, что узнать это, а тем более испытать на себе, более не доведется никому.

Леманн собрал облаву беспримерно быстро, едва выслушал мои сбивчивые объяснения и увидел записи, словно уже некоторое время готовился к этому. Зная его, я был уверен, что так оно и было. Мы выехали засветло, двадцать полицейских, расположившихся на двух повозках и автомобиле, вооруженные охотничьими карабинами самых больших калибров и беспримерным желанием положить конец этим чудовищным событиям. Но к тому времени как мы добрались до брошенного посреди лесной дороги немолодого «Форда», на котором ездил Генри, начало смеркаться. Неизвестно, что заставило Генри оставить машину и уйти в лес. Мы растянулись двумя цепочками и двинулись прочесывать местность по обе стороны от дороги, углубившись в мрачные заросли, держа курс к скваттерскому поселению.

Несколько миль мы двигались то в полном молчании, то перекрикиваясь, шлепали по грязи через мрачный кипарисовый лес, под покровы которого никогда не проникал дневной свет. Кривые корни и свисающие с деревьев петли лишайников окружали нас, а появлявшиеся время от времени груды мокрых камней или обломки сгнивших стен усиливали ощущение нездоровости окружающего ландшафта и чувство мрачной подавленности.

Местность, в которую мы сейчас вступали, всегда имела дурную репутацию, и люди, как правило, избегали здесь появляться. Ходили легенды о таинственном озере, в котором обитает гигантский бесформенный белый полип со светящимися глазами, а в самом лесу дьяволы с крыльями летучих мышей вылетают из земляных нор и в полночь водят жуткие хороводы. Старожилы уверяли, что все это происходило еще до того, как здесь появились индейцы, до того, как появились люди, даже до того, как в этом лесу появились звери и птицы. Это был настоящий кошмар и увидеть его означало умереть.

Я вспоминал рассказы, которые доводилось слышать об этих местах, что лишь усугубляло мое состояние, и так близкое к паническому, невзирая на твердую решимость найти Генри Уильямса. Вспомнил я и о жутких криках, которые, как говорили, порой разносились над смрадными болотами, подумал, а не так ли могли кричать искомые нами существа — ведь от звуков, издаваемых ими, по свидетельствам, кровь стыла в жилах. Я ругал себя за то, что не соотнес эти вещи раньше, ведь тогда я наверняка уговорил бы моего бывшего сокашника не рисковать жизнью, а обратиться за помощью в полицейское управление.

Так, ругая себя, я совершенно не заметил, как отдалился от своих компаньонов. Лишь когда молчаливое безмолвие одиночества навалилось на меня, пронзив сердце холодными острыми иглами страха, я осознал, что заблудился. Разом мрачные стволы и чудовищные ночные тени надвинулись на меня, лишая надежды на спасение. Один, в проклятом лесу, единственный, кто был без оружия, увязавшись за пылавшими жаждой возмездия полицейскими, я вдруг осознал, как хрупка и беззащитна человеческая жизнь.

Некоторое время я блуждал среди зарослей, боясь издать лишний звук, чтобы не раскрыть свое положение тварям, которые, как мне мерещилось, таились в каждой тени и за каждым деревом. Я почти отчаялся и начинал думать, что никогда мне уже не выйти из этого проклятого леса, когда услышал впереди какие-то звуки. Тело мое сковал страх, но разум требовал узнать, что происходит, и не мои ли это облавщики так кстати обнаружили себя. Я двинулся на звуки, но чем дальше шел, тем более убеждался, что мне «посчастливилось» самолично набрести на место обитания похитителей.

Я достиг места, где деревья росли пореже, и передо мной открылся травянистый островок над поверхностью болота площадью примерно в акр, лишенный деревьев и довольно сухой. На нем в данный момент скопились скваттеры, явившиеся сюда, похоже, всей общиной, и самые чудовищные представители человеческой породы, которых могли представить и изобразить разве что художники самой причудливой и извращенной фантазии. Выглядели они в точности, как описал Леманн, с тем дополнением, что самым устрашающим в их внешности были глаза, тускло горевшие призрачным синим огнем, подобным свечению болотных гнилушек. Я бросился на землю, надеясь, что меня не заметили. Лишенное одежды, это отродье топталось, выло и корчилось вокруг центрального пятачка земли, где происходило нечто, чего я не мог разглядеть. Но приглядевшись, я едва не бросился сломя голову прочь, не разбирая дороги и не думая, куда бегу — лишь бы подальше отсюда. Только противная слабость, сковавшая тело, помешала мне неосторожным движением выдать свое положение.

Я разглядел несколько высоких толстых шипов, сотворенных из неизвестного материала, которые через равные промежутки вздымались из земли. Разум отказывался понимать, что свисавшие с них тюки на самом деле были причудливо вывернутыми человеческими телами, неведомо как насаженными на эти пики, словно на гигантские булавки энтомологов. Должно быть, это были последние из пропавших в городе жителей. Все же они стали жертвами чудовищного необъяснимого культистского ритуала, кровавого жертвоприношения во славу неизвестных богов. В следующее мгновение к небу, пронзив очередную жертву, взметнулся еще один словно выросший из-под земли шип, и я с содроганием узнал в том человеке Генри Уильямса, моего бесстрашного и непреклонного товарища. Он все еще дергался в агонии, но ни капли крови не пролилось на землю, словно проклятый шип высасывал ее из него вместе с самой жизнью. Я не мог более смотреть на это. Последней каплей стало то, как Генри, содрогаясь, обернул лицо в мою сторону, словно чувствуя, что я рядом, и обращая ко мне последнюю свою отчаянную просьбу. Я стремглав кинулся прочь, надеясь забыть и никогда более не вспоминать, как глаза его медленно и неотвратимо начали наливаться тем же мертвенным голубым свечением болотных гнилушек, что и у прочих тварей, бесновавшихся внизу у подножья его лобного места.

Должно быть, боги берегли меня, потому что убежал я не в чащу, но вывернул в опустевшее поселение, куда мы держали путь изначально. Сейчас ни души не было среди этих ветхих, покосившихся мертвых домишек, зато я разглядел дорогу, благословенную дорогу, которая должна была вывести меня обратно к городу, к теплой безопасности собственного дома. Я бросился было туда, когда внимание мое привлекло неожиданное сооружение, которое совершенно не вписывалось ни в дикий ландшафт, ни в ансамбль окружающих строений. То была гигантская стела на выгнутом постаменте, огромный монолит неизвестного камня, на гладких гранях которого были выбиты неизвестные символы, и казалось, что в его тусклую поверхность были вписаны века и даже целые тысячелетия.

Всего на секунду любопытство превозмогло во мне страх, но и ее хватило — я приблизился к монолиту, и в следующее мгновение символы на нем засветились, сам он окутался призрачным зеленоватым сиянием, и неведомая сила повлекла меня к нему, приподняла в воздух и ворвалась в мозг сонмом ужасающих видений и звуков. Перед моим внутренним взором мелькали циклопические пейзажи с нагромождениями темных, оплавленных камней, разумные четырехглазые квази-рептилии и другие безумные порождения бездны, но больше и чаще появлялись среди них гигантские создания, в целые мили высотой, которые расхаживали или неуклюже передвигались по неземным поверхностям, сея ужас и хаос. То была смерть, явившаяся со звезд, — и чей-то могучий голос или разум, от которого мой мозг грозил вот-вот взорваться, монотонно твердил нечто загадочное, воспринимавшееся органами чувств как совершеннейшая тарабарщина.

Неведомая сила отшвырнула меня прочь, и упав на землю, затухающим сознанием я успел понять, что монолит лопнул, разрушился от внутреннего свечения, и обломки его попадали с постамента во влажную болотистую почву.

В себя я пришел в больничной палате спустя неделю, а восстанавливал душевное равновесие и того дольше. Много позже Леманн рассказал мне, чем закончилась та облава, после которой я почти полгода провел, как во сне, беспрестанно бредя и бормоча странные слова, которые невозможно было воспринять человеческому уху. Облавщики столкнулись с целой толпой тех странных существ, которые бросались на них, словно не ведали страха смерти. Из двадцати человек выжило только семеро, а жители той скваттерской деревушки исчезли так же бесследно, как и другие жители города до этого. Ни тел, ни следов их пребывания нигде обнаружить так и не удалось. На мои осторожные вопросы о растущих из-под земли шипах и обломках гигантского монолита со странными символами я, само собой, получил ответ, что ничего подобного облавщики тогда не видели и не находили, а Леманн горячо приносил извинения, что допустил мое присутствие на той облаве.

Исчезновения людей были приписаны деятельности секты, все члены которой были уничтожены во время облавы ценой неимоверных жертв. Дело было закрыто, но я уверен, что истинные злодеи просто натравили на Леманна и его людей своих ручных чудовищ, а сами, воспользовавшись отсрочкой, спокойно оставили поселение, чтобы перебраться в иные, еще более глухие места и там продолжить темное дело, каким бы оно ни было. И, боюсь, мой друг, Генри Уильямс, тоже навсегда остался с ними, потеряв свой человеческий облик.

Мне же от скваттеровского монолита, вокруг которого они и устроили свое поселение, достались безумные, чудовищные видения, на долгие годы превратившие мою жизнь в ад. Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что все они правдивы, но глубоко укоренившийся во мне ужас пред теми, кто спит во тьме и однажды придет, чтобы установить свою власть, отравляют мое существование ожиданием неизбежного грядущего зла. Мне не ведомо, когда сие произойдет — год ли, или десять, а может, и сотню лет спустя, — я молюсь лишь об одном: чтобы никогда не довелось мне воочию встретиться с тем ужасом, что явил мне монолит скваттеров.

Но и держать в себе свой страх я также не в силах. Все, что есть у меня — мое литераторское дело, которому я отдал так много сил. Хотя бы так я смогу рассказать о Великом ужасе, что однажды явится со звезд и принесет с собой смерть и разрушение. Слова, которые вкладывал в мой разум тяжелый чуждый голос из Монолита, наконец, обретают для меня смысл. Впервые я могу назвать их:

_Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн…_

...В глубокой тьме спят они, дожидаясь своего часа. И когда звезды займут правильное положение, великие Древние проснутся и придут, чтобы завладеть миром.


End file.
